


the one where they don't study

by Schedazzle



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gummy smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schedazzle/pseuds/Schedazzle
Summary: Bringing his breathing under control again, Isak smiled. “I love the way your face changes when you draw,” he said softly, hearing the dreamy sound of his voice but didn’t care at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授權翻譯] the One Where They Don't Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323467) by [zzm702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzm702/pseuds/zzm702)



They were studying. Or rather, Isak had to admit, they were not… They were in his bedroom sitting on different sides of his desk. He had told Even he had to at least study until Eskild came back with their food but here he was, reading the same sentence over and over again, unable to absorb anything from this research paper. He quietly blew air into his cheeks and scratched his head over his grey snapback, moving it a bit.

  
Even wasn’t studying either but was really engrossed in a drawing. Isak looked at him. Just looked. He smiled a bit at that. Yeah, why not? He settled in his position a bit more, one elbow at the desk and the hand on his cheek, holding his head. Even was completely lost in his drawing, frown on his face, tongue between rolled in lips. He was leaning over his sketch pad, the arm he was not drawing with was wrapped around it so Isak couldn’t make out what was being created there. But he didn’t mind, it wasn’t the drawing that caught his attention anyway. Even‘s head was angled to the side, low above it.  
  


Isak smiled at his concentrating boyfriend. His stomach clenched at the way Even‘s swoopy hair was bouncing when he made some particularly hard pen strokes and Isak itched to reach for it.  
  


He felt his smile spread wide as his eyes roamed around Even’s face. It was probably like the one Even had described repeatedly as his ‘gummy smile’, mouth closed and spread as wide as it seemed possible, skin crinkling beside his eyes. Isak didn’t really know what to make of this – gummy did not sound hot or cute to him but Even seemed to melt every time he pointed that particular look out, so he was at least fine with that development.

  
Even tucked his head back and looked with a little more distance between himself and the paper at his drawing and cocked his head to both sides, making him look a bit like a confused dog. Isak breathed out a smile through his nose, which made the other boy look at him a little surprised. Even had obviously not realized he was being stared at quite profoundly. Isak’s smile widened even more – against all odds it was possible – and he let out a soft “Halla.”

  
Even raised both of his eyebrows and smiled in return, crossing his arms on the table in front of him as he answered Isak with an amused “Halla.” of his own.  
For a moment they didn’t talk; didn’t need to. Just locked eyes and took a moment to drink the other one in.

  
Needing a physical connection, Isak reached his free hand out to touch Even’s arm and gestured to the paper with his chin. “So, what are you drawing?” he asked. Even pursed his lips to the side and looked down a little sheepishly, quickly turning the paper to hide it. Isak furrowed his brows at that, but the smile never left his face. “Now that looked suspicious.”

  
Evens face lit up with a grin, almost making his eyes disappear. “Nei, just not ready to show it to my muse yet,” he said as he moved to take Isak’s hand in his, their fingers intertwining loosely.

  
It had been a few months now – four months, two weeks and five days, but it’s not like Isak was counting – and still Even managed to surprise him with comments like this and knock the breath right out of his lungs. So all he answered to being called the ‘muse’ of his hot boy was a flustered “Oh,” feeling his cheeks coloring a bit.

  
Bringing his breathing under control again, Isak smiled.

  
“I love the way your face changes when you draw,” he said softly, hearing the dreamy sound of his voice but didn’t care at all. The first few times Even had showered him in compliments he couldn’t help but put his hands over his face, but he tried to get better at this. Tried to be open enough so Even would know how much he meant to him, what he did to him. The only reply he got was Even’s brows drawing together for a second in a playful questioning gesture. Elaborate. Isak might have turned a little redder, his head moving a little more into the palm still holding his head up but he continued to hold eye contact. Soldiering on.

  
He had held back from touching Even while he was drawing but now he couldn’t not touch him anymore. Reaching up, he let his fingertips softly move over his full lips.

  
“The way you roll your lips in,” he said, his hand moving over the bridge of Even’s nose, “...and scrunch you nose up when something is not the way you want it to be,” finally his fingertips grazed over one eyebrow, then the other. Isak let his smile go all the way to ‘gummy’ again. “And the way you knit those together in concentration. No one has more captivating or expressive eyebr-“

  
He was cut off and the quiet soft moment was lost when Even snorted a laugh and moved his head to the side and back again, the way he always did when he laughed. A bit startled, Isak put a mock offended look on his own face. “What?”

  
Even chuckled anew. “My brows are the most captivating? And expressive? Mine?”

  
Shrugging a little defensively, Isak replied, “Yes?”

  
Even nodded, trying to contain his smile. “Ok. We will just ignore the fact that your best friend has eyebrows that are so prominent that I almost said ‘he has eyebrows who’ just now.”

  
Isak tried not to snort at this but lost the battle. “Fuck you! I was trying to be cute here!” he exclaimed, still grinning, lowering his hand. Even caught that hand and put a sloppy kiss on his knuckles.

  
“Well Jonas does have the best ones, hands down,” Even said, now nosing the hand he was still holding. “And you are always cute.” Isak rolled his eyes in return but looked at his boyfriend dreamily right after that.

  
Puckering his lips a bit into a pout, Isak continued, “So, you say he has the best ones? You don’t think my eyebrows are more special than Jonas’? I’m hurt, Even.”

  
The older boy grinned and then his face sobered – barely – when answering, “Yes, I’m sorry. I just can’t lie to you anymore. This thing between me and your bro’s brows… it’s getting serious.”

  
Isak laughed, loud. Repeating Even’s last words shaking his head at his boyfriend’s dorkiness, making both of them chuckle. He was full on grinning when he finally lifted his head from his hand. “I really have to step up my game then, if I want to compete with what you two have, don’t I?” Isak said, suggestively raising his brows. Even’s eyes zeroed in on his lips again and he licked his own. “Hmhmm.” he said, nodding.

  
“Maybe dress up for you…” They locked eyes – for the short time before Even locked on his lips again – and Isak’s stomach fluttered at the dark hungry gaze in the other boy’s eyes, who again only answered with “Hmhmm.” A silent go on.

  
“Or maybe I should dress down…maybe I’ll wear nothing but that leaf crown from Halloween and-” he was interrupted by Even – again. Damn you Even, he was trying to be the one doing the flustering for once!

  
“Wait!” was the very loud word that crashed into his seduction plans. “You still have that?!” Even was looking at him, all shocked and also a bit excited. Isak scrunched his face up and lifted a hand in a ‘duh’ gesture. “Why would I throw that one out? Emma made it for me.”

  
Even sat back at that, suddenly not feeling all that flirty anymore. “What, so you kept it because Emma made it for you?” He knew this was ridiculous, that there was no competition, but his little daydream of the younger boy in nothing but that golden leaf crown had just screeched to a halt by memories of Emma clinging to Isak’s side. He may be irrationally bitter about her given that Isak never did feel something for her but he couldn’t help that it stung. Isak gave him a dubious look.

  
“Yeah? I’m secretly still pining after her. I thought you knew this.”

  
The pout that formed on Even's lips at this was only half played. He knew Isak was being sarcastic and he was a bit embarrassed of his reaction to this.  
  
  
“Eeeven,” Isak said rolling his eyes and smiling sheepishly. “Jealous?”

  
When Even looked up he thought he had his face under control but Isak saw that his smile was more sobered than playful and straightened in his seat. “You know I was never into her, right?”

  
Even nodded lowering his gaze again, that serious look not leaving his eyes. He was being unreasonable and knew it, he didn’t like this unsure side of himself and didn’t mean to destroy the moment they just had. Isak saved him from his mind when he reached out and pinched his arm.

  
“And I’m preeetty into you.” Even looked up again, Isak winked at him – he was way better at that then Even himself, he had to admit – and Even finally felt his chest release that embarrassed tightness and fill with warmth instead. A slow and relaxed smile returning to his eyes and his lips. He shook his head once closing his eyes for a second.   
  
  
“Sorry,” he murmured, not exactly knowing where that insecurity had just surfaced from.

  
Isak made a tsk sound and got up, moving around the table and climbing into Even’s lap. Even's arms wrapped around him immediately as if on instinct. Isak put both his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks and looked him deeply and intensely in his blue eyes. Then he squeezed.

  
“Hmpf” was more or less the sound erupting from Even when his face was squeezed together. Isak shook his head, bumping their noses and scrunching his own face in a mock serious way. “So needy,” he said, squeezing Evens cheeks together once again and planting a loud kiss on his mouth. Isak let go of his face after that and put his arms around the other boy’s shoulders instead, one hand in Even’s hair. This time it was Even rolling his eyes but a smile tugging at his lips at the same time. He leaned in and gave Isak an eskimo kiss in return to show he was ok again. The green eyes moved over his face, searching, to make sure he really was. Even winked – or tried to – and pulled him closer.

  
They kissed. First it was soft and slow, reassuring. Then, when Isak made a noise in the back of his throat and Even tightened the hold of him the kissing turned heated. Needy.

  
But just when Isak moved his mouth to Even’s neck and bit down a bit, their door was slammed open and landed with a loud noise against the wall beside it. This was a sure sign of who it was that had interrupted them. Isak burrowed his face in Even’s neck, face so warm he knew he must be beet red from being caught like this and not wanting to give Eskild the satisfaction of seeing his pink cheeks.

  
“What do you waaant, you old perv?” he groaned, annoyed, voice muffled from Evens shoulder. He heard Eskild gasp in mock rage and knew just exactly how his roommate was standing in the door frame without needing to actually look up. Hand on his heart, played hurt look on his face. “Old perv? You wound me, little gay prodigy of mine.”

  
Isak lifted his head, not just off the shoulder but threw it all the way back and let out an exasperated and dramatic exhale – maybe he did spend too much time with Vilde and Eskild lately. “Stop already with that little gay prodigy thing! It’s weird!”

  
Eskild shook his head and shrugged one shoulder up. “You’re weird.” Was his only reply. Isak rolled his eyes and let them stay at the highest point for a second for emphasis. “What. Do. You. Want?!” he ground out.  
  


Even, who had been unhelpfully quiet while this all went down chuckled at that and rubbed a thumb where it lay on his back. “The old perv got us our Kebabs, Babe,” Evens deep voice put in. Oh…right..woops.

  
Eskild nodded patronizingly and threw a hand up as if to flick some not-existing long hair over his shoulder.

  
“I house you, I feed you, I guru you and bathe yo-“ Isak interrupted Eskild’s rant with an outraged, “When have you ever bathed me?!” but Eskild just marched right over that.

  
“With love, Isak. I showered you with love. And how am I thanked? Being called ungrateful and hateful names and getting thrown out! Herregud one would think now that you get dick on a regular basis you would stop being so grumpy.” He left, dramatically throwing his hands up, of course.  
Isak sighed and rolled his eyes one last time, because really, the situation deserved it.

  
Even breathed out a laugh and kissed his cheek.

  
“Come on, little prodigy.” Isak’s head whipped around almost bumping into Even’s.

  
“Don’t you dare start with this!” Even lifted his brows, challenging. Isak returned it just as challenging and huffed “Ok. No leaf crown for you then,” while lifting off of his place on his boyfriend’s lap.

  
Even laughed, followed him up and put his hands, palms together, in front of his chest.

  
“I am never even going to think that name again, not if it costs me the leaf crown.” Isak tried to keep the grin off his face. Even didn’t when he stepped closer and gave a quick peck to Isak’s lips and resting their foreheads against each other.

  
“I really want to see that now, though. You, the crown, nothing else.” Even’s voice was low when he said this and it sent a shiver down Isak’s spine. He swallowed and when he had oxygen in his lungs again he whispered back

  
“Hmm…I thought maybe just the crown … plus that red toga?”

  
Apparently he did a better job at not delivering that line in a high-pitched or flustered way because his boyfriend’s eyes widened a bit at that. Isak stepped away from Even without turning around at first – like the other one did all the time – lifting both brows and headed for the kitchen. Not able to hold the winning grin off his face any longer. The red toga was actually a hoodie but he let Even’s mind do the rest. It would have been the perfect exit but he could not hold the thought to himself that had just popped up in his mind. Because really, he was so in love with this tall giraffe of a boy that he wanted to share every joke he ever thought of with him. What’s a perfect exit when you instead can make the man of your dreams laugh?

  
Isak turned around on his heels and stuck just his head in the door again. Wiggling his eyebrows, he said “And you better show up in nothing but that god wig.” Even’s loud and happy laugh accompanied him on his way to his meal.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my verdens beste editor @bloonstuff <3
> 
> if you have thoughts (no matter if positive or negative) that you want to share with me you can find me on tumblr  
> isisisak.tumblr.com


End file.
